thejadecocoonprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Cocoon: Original Soundtrack
The Jade Cocoon - Story Of The Tamamayu Soundtrack is a one-disc release that contains most of the music from Jade Cocoon - Story Of The Tamamayu, composed by Kimitaka Matsumae. Development Track List As there is no official release outside of Japan, the following track names are the most generally accepted names for them, with some spelling and minor adjustments to match in-game names, etc., though most are close to the original Japanese names regardless. Currently listed Japanese names and their translations are from Discogs and Google Translate respectively. As such, some may seem or are inaccurate but will be improved accordingly. Disc 1 (1:11:37) : 1. Opening ~ Genesis [オープニング〜創世記, Opening ~ Genesis] ''- 2:27 ::First heard in the opening movie of the game. Also contains most of the track 30 - Moth Forest. : 2. Legend Of Alcana ~ Main Theme [アルカナ伝説〜メインテーマ, ''Arcana legend Main Theme] - 2:54 ::First heard on the opening menu, albeit in a slightly different arrangement. : 3. Syrus Village [サイラス村, Cyrus Village] - 1:40 ::Main theme of Syrus Village. First heard after Levant's first dream. : 4. Dream [夢, Dream] - 2:44 :: Played during both of Levant's dreams. : 5. Invasion [襲撃, Raid] - 1:33 :: First heard when Kelmar runs into Levant and Phio's house to warn them of the oncoming attack. : 6. Time Of Judgement [裁きの間, Between the judgement] - 3:16 ::Plays during meetings in the Hall Of Judgement with Grotta, the Syrus Village Chieftain. : 7. The Binding Ceremony [結びの儀. Conclusion of the ceremony] - 2:44 ::Played in The Bond chapter, during the Sacred Union (i.e. Levant and Mahbu's marriage). : 8. Legend Of Alcana ~ Clandestine Meeting [アルカナ伝説〜メインテーマ, Arcana legend ~ Assignation]'' ''- 1:51 ::First heard in the opening on top of the watchtower. Plays thereafter during Levant and Mahbu's meetings. : 9. Gate To The Binding World [結界の門, Gate Barrier] - 2:40 :: Theme song of the Barrier Gate, where all four of the forests' entrances lie. : 10. Neverending Corridor [永劫の回廊, corridor of eons] - 2:08 :: Theme of the Eternal Corridor. : 11. Area Of Space & Time 1 [時空の闘技場 Part 1, Space-time of the arena Part 1] - 2:12 ::Played in the menu of the Arena Battle Stage. : 12. Area Of Space & Time 2 [時空の闘技場 Part 2, Space-time of the arena Part 2] - 1:14 :: Theme for all battles in Arena Battle Stage. Also xenochronises a melody from track 1 - Opening ~ Genesis. The version heard in-game is quite different (though foundationally the same), with a shorter loop point and more of the melody from Opening ~ Genesis, played on the flute. : 13. Syrus Village ~ Night Of The Festival [サイラス村〜慰霊祭の夜, Night of Cyrus village ~ memorial service] - 0:57 :: Plays on the night before the festival and consequently, the Onibubu invasion. : 14. Beetle Forest [玉虫の森, Forest Tamamushi] - 1:37 ::Theme of the Beetle Forest. First heard after Koris' training. : 15. Battle ~ Drill [戦闘〜試練, Combat ~ Ordeal - 1:28 :: Main battle theme of the game. First heard in the minion battle during Levant's second dream. : 16. The Blue Cocoon Master ~ Koris [青の繭使い〜コリス, Cocoon Tsukai of blue to Collis] - 2:31 :: First heard when entering the Beetle Forest and later in Koris' hut. : 17. Masked Boy ~ Lui [仮面の男〜ルーイ, Masked man - Loei] - 1:42 :: Theme song of the battle against the Masked Boy, i.e., Lui. : 18. Dragonfly Forest [かげろうの森, Forest heat haze] - 2:02 :: Theme song of the Dragonfly Forest. : 19. Birdman Kikinak [鳥人キキナク, Birdman Kikinaku] - 0:48 :: Theme for the Kikinak. First heard when Levant encounters the tablet for the Secret Of Killing. : 20. Syrus Village ~ Chrysalis [サイラス村〜蛹, Cyrus Village ~ pupa] - 1:08 :21. Legend Of Alcana ~ Adventure [アルカナ伝説〜冒険, Arcana legend adventure] - 1:43 ::Played on the forest selection screen. : 22. Gi, The Seer - [予言者「ギ」, Prophet "formate"] - 0:43 ::First played during the introduction to the chapter The Blue Cocoon Master. : 23. Spider Forest [蜘蛛の森, Forest spider] - 2:23 :: Theme for the Spider Forest. : 24. Yamu Tribe [ヤム一族, Yam clan] - 2:19 :: Theme song for when encountering Totoyamu and his family. : 25. The Godtree [御神木, Sacred tree] - 2:08 ::Plays when you encounter the Divine Tree. : 26. Gehenna's Art ~ The Seal [ゲヘナの業〜封印, Work-seal of Gehenna] - 2:08 ::First heard when encountering the Divine Tree in the Netherworld Spider Forest. Contains hints some of the melodies from track 25 - The Godtree. : 27. Battle ~ The One Who Stood In The Way [戦闘〜立ちはだかる者, The battle - Looming who] - 1:42 :: First heard when facing the Dream Man. and his minion Minion. Subsequently heard when facing most bosses such as Kikinak, the Poacher and the Fire Boss. : 28. Passion [生贄, Sacrifice] 1:54 : 29. Syrus Village ~ The Holy Ghost [サイラス村〜聖霊, Cyrus Village - the Holy Spirit] - 1:50 : 30. Moth Forest [蛾の森, Forest moth] - 2:08 ::Theme of the Moth Forest. First heard during the opening movie of the game. : 31. The Promised Land ~ Kemuel Temple [約束の地〜ケムエル神殿, The land of promise - Kemueru temple] - 3:05 :: Theme of the Temple Of Kemuel. : 32. Gatewatcher Of Time ~ Ni, The Chief [時の門番〜族長「ニ」, Gatekeeper-chief at the time of the "two"] - 3:22 :: Plays upon your first meeting with Ni, the Nagi Chieftain. : 33. Battle ~ Destiny [戦闘〜運命, Combat 〜 fate] - 2:18 :: Battle theme for the final battle against The Chosen One Of Darkness and his minion, Cushidra. : 34. Ending ~ Truth Of Wisdom [エンディング〜知恵の実, Ending-to-real-of wisdom]- 2:34 :: Plays after the final battle, during the Requiem Of Souls. : 35. Staff Roll [スタッフロール, Staff roll] - 2:18 :: Played during the ending credits. Missing Tracks Quite a few important and unique tracks were left out of the official soundtrack. It is not known if this was because they weren't composed at the time of release or for another reason. As there are no official English (or even Japanese) names for the missing tracks, the names below are given depending on their theme and placement in the game. In addition, the order below is the order in which they are stored on the game cd as .minipsf files, where applicable. : 1. Victory :: The fanfare played upon defeating or capturing a minion and defeating a boss. : 2. The Sacrifice :: Plays when Levant returns to Syrus after imprisoning the Divine Tree. : 3. Friendship & Jealousy :: Plays when encountering Kikinak and Kelmar's inner darkness in the Dragonfly Forest Of The Netherworld. Also plays during your encounters with the Wind Boss in the same instance. : 4. Righteousness & Doubt :: Plays when you encounter Koris' inner darkness and subsequently, the Fire Boss. : 5. Spider Forest Of The Netherworld :: Theme for the Spider Forest of the Netherworld. : 6. Beetle Forest Of The Netherworld :: Theme for the Beetle Forest of the Netherworld. : 7. Dragonfly Forest Of The Netherworld :: Theme for the Dragonfly Forest of the Netherworld. : 8. Hate & Betrayal :: First plays when encountering the Yamu Tribe's inner darkness and subsequently, the Earth Boss. Also missing are the flute melodies and summoning tunes for the various bosses of the game, though these kind of tracks aren't always included in game soundtracks. Details Liner Notes (Translated from original Japanese) Music Samples See Also